wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pepster
Pepster is the first episode of the Sibling Rush Speedway series. Characters Pepster Von Schweetz Vanellope Von Schweetz Jordon Von Schweetz Melody Von Schweetz Carol Von Schweetz Episode plot Pepster: *Arrives with suitcases at the castle* I am finally gonna move into the castle with Vanellope! *Knocks on the door of the castle* Vanellope: *Opens the door* Hello? Pepster: Erm...hi? I'm Peps- Vanellope: Pepster! Come on in! Pepster: ... *Walks in* Melody: *Reading a book on the sofa* Vanellope: Melody,say hello to your new sister. Melody: Err,what? Um...hi. Pepster: Hi,I'm Peps- Melody: Hi Pepster. Pepster: ... Vanellope: Let me show you to your bed room,Pepster! *Brings Pepster to her bed room Pepster: Wow,this is nice! Vanellope: I will get you some candy,while you unpack your bags and stuff. Pepster: Oh,Ok.Thanks! Vanellope: *Winks at Pepster* Trust me,Pepster.You will love Sugar Rush! *Shuts Pepster's bed room door shut* Pepster: *Looks around the bed room* Wow! Vanellope put loads of effort into cleaning this bed room up for me! *Lies on her bed and stares at the wall* I cannot wait to meet some of the other Sugar Rush racers.Wait,what if they don't like me?! ???: Spssst... Pepster: Aaaah.First 10 minutes in the castle and it's haunted?! ???: No,silly.I am your brother. Pepster: Where are you?! *The cupboared swings open,as a boy looking like Vanellope falls out Pepster: *Screams* ???: Calm down! Pepster: What's your name?! ???: Jordon,you must be my new sister,Pepster,right? Pepster: Yes... Jordon: Are you an adventure type of person?! Pepster: Well... Jordon: Of course you are! Pepster: ... Jordon: *Grabs Pepster and drags her down the stairs* Pepster: What?! Are you insane?! Jordon: Trust me,sis! You will have the time of your life! Pepster: Ugh! Carol: (A toddler looking Vanellope) *Watching TV* Jordan? Where are you going? Jordon: We are going out! Carol: Can I come with you? Jordan: No. Carol: *Looks like she is about to cry* Jordan: Don't cry,please! Vanellope cannot know! Carol: I will not cry,if you let me go with you. Jordan: Ugh,fine.Me nor Pepster are not looking after you though.Melody can! Melody: Umm...what? Jordan: Melody,you are coming on a little trip with me & Pepster and you are supervising Carol. Melody: No,can do.I am reading the latest Rebel Racer magaziene. Jordan: *Grabs the magaziene and throws it into the shredder* Sorry,sis.Pepster needs to know more about this place,and we need YOUR help! Melody: Ugh,fine! You owe me a Rebel Racer magaziene,though,Jordan! Jordan: Whatever.Just get to the case... Melody: *Takes Carol by the hand* *They all jump on their bikes Pepster: Where are we going?! Jordon: Jawbreaker swamp! Melody: Jordon! Vanellope said we are not allowed there,remember?! Jordon: *Mimics Melody* Are you a mouse or a rebel?! Melody: Ugh! Jordon: Time to show,Pepster,what REAL fun is! *Peddles ahead on his bike* Pepster: Jordon,are you really sure,this is all right?! Jordon: Looks like we have another Von Schweetz mouse! Melody: Pepster is not a mouse! Neither am I! Carol: *Cries* Jordon: Come on then,you bunch of mice! *Laughs meanly and peddles ahead* Melody: Sometimes,I could really punch him in the face! Pepster: *Peddles with Melody* Carol: Melody,we are peddling too fast! Melody: Just hold on tightly,Carol! Jordon: *Stops peddling* Here we are,mice! *They all stop peddling Melody: It's even creepier than I imagined it to be... Jordon: They say Jeanette Greensour pulls all the naughty siblings,deep into Jawbreaker Lake! *Loads of bubbling happens Carol: It's Jeanette Greensour!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *A green skull pops out of Jawbreaker Lake and swims near to a close by island Pepster: ... Jordon: Oh my gosh! Let's go and talk to her! Melody: Are you crazy?! No! Jordon: Mouse! *Jumps into the lake* Pepster: Jordon! *Jumps into the lake to get him* *The green skull creature get's out of the lake and runs deep into the woods Jordon: Come on,guys! *Get's out the lake and jumps onto his bike and peddles after him* Melody: Ugh,not again! Come on,Carol! It's time we go home!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait,where IS Carol?! Carol: *Drowning* Melody: CAROL! *Jumps in* Carol: MELODY,HELP ME! Melody: *Grabs Carol and brings her to shore and comforts her* Pepster: I'll find,Jordon! *Peddles after him* Jordon: *Under a rock with a broken leg* Pepster: *Helps Jordon and walks him to Melody* *The green skull monster's eyes glow red and dissapears into the woods Melody: Jordon.You jerk! Pepster: Let's tell NO ONE about this and let's get Jordon to a hospital. (Helps Jordon walk) Melody: Agreed. Carol: *Nods* *They walk off,as the green skull creature stares after them Category:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD's fan stuff Category:Sibling Rush Speedway episodes